


Father-unknown chaos entity bonding time

by Pumpkins2000



Series: D&D au [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: D&D AU, Fluff, Host finds out that they're Legion's dad, he's the last person to know, reverseblackholeofwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/Pumpkins2000
Summary: Host realises that he has a child, these sorts of things sneak up of things on a person ya know? aka cute Legion & Host fluff cause I miss my dad.
Relationships: Legion & The Host
Series: D&D au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Father-unknown chaos entity bonding time

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the characterisations of https://reverseblackholeofwords.tumblr.com and they DnD au she mentioned.  
> Legion is the name of the audience insert character in her writing, they're basically Y/N from a Heist with Markiplier but specifically her audience.

“Host! Come get your Child” The booming angry voice of Dark echoed from the Library's entrance, confused but not wanting to get on the bad side of a Revenge Deity. The Host decided to humour Dark and see what he meant by ‘The Host’s Child’. 

“The Host was unaware that he has a child.” The Host stated as he exited the maze of bookshelves. He found that he was unable the hide his grin at Dark’s appearance. The disgruntled God was drenched from head to toe in tar and covered in an array of multicoloured feather. 

The ‘Child’ that Dark was speaking of was of course Legion, the small Chaos Gremlin was being held at arm's length by the scruff of their shirt. A smug grin painted their face, even though they were caught.

“I don’t care, just ground them or something. I’m tired of their pranks.” Dark unceremoniously dropped Legion and disappeared into the void.

Host began narrating Legions condition, ensuring that they aren’t in anyway injured, relieved when he ‘saw’ that they were okay.“The Host wonders why antagonising Dark so much is a necessary activity for Legion.”

“We wouldn’t ‘antagonise’ him if he just gave us our body back.” Legion moved into a sitting position before crossing their arms and pouting. “Well not as much.” they added under their breath.

“And what would Legion even do with their old body back”

“We don’t know, bury it, preserve it and pull more elaborate pranks, ask Mad for some good recipes. oh! We haven’t acted as the voices in Paultin’s head in a while, we could give it to him as an apology for not being around.”

“The Host does not believe a dead body is a good apology gift. Has Legion been eating?”

“Oh we forgot that that’s a thing mortals do.”

*****

Legion sat at the table while host and several unseen servants prepare a quick soup, the servants efficiently chopped the ingredients as Host set a caldron above the fire and began tho prep the broth.

The Host concentrated on not burning the broth but quietly enjoyed as Legion told him all about the city-wide prank their followers were organising for as a surprise for Legion’s feast day and the prank Legion was pulling on their followers while they were out. Finishing up the soup The Host’s quiet narrations told him that Legion had got bored waiting and was deciding on the best doorway to place a bucket of water.

“The Host suggests that Legion does not follow through with their plans unless they wish to lose cookie privages.” He turned around and placed the largest soup bowl on the table in front of the now bashful Legion. The deity grabbed a spoon and devoured it at the speed of light.

The Host was very surprised when his narrations told him he was smiling.

*****

The Host sat back down at desk, ready to resume from where Dark had interrupted him this morning. As he picked by a pen and began to write down his visions, he heard Legion is the distant edge of the library arguing with themselves on what book they wanted to read. 

He focused on making sure he wrote down all the details he saw this morning so much, he forgot all about his guest. Until The Host is finally finished, he stretched as he stood up and he narrations focused on his surroundings.

“The Host is startled to realise that Legion was still in the library, their breathing is slowing and they are having difficulty keeping their eyes open. The sands of sleep are slowly overtaking their conscious.” He narrated softly as the Host decided on bringing them to a proper bed.

“No-no we’re on the last chapter.” Legion sleepily protested as they were picked, wiggling in The Host’s arms and, weakly trying to paw at the book, already out of their sleepy reach.

“The Host will read the last chapter to Legion if they settle down.” the Host offered quietly as he adjusted Legion to be more comfortable is his arms. A Mage hand carrying the book trailed behind them.

Shortly later when Legion was suitably tucked into a guest room’s bed, Pillows properly fluffed, newly created stuffed animal cuddled and blankets plentiful, perfectly draped to cover their small body. Host began to room the last chapter of the fantasy book Legion decided on. His voice soft and dulcet in an attempt to sooth the small embodiment of chaos . Soon the chapter was over and Host carefully put down the book and moved to bring the blankets back up to Legions chin, openly smiling at the peaceful picture.

“Goodnight dad.” Legion sleepily said moving to curl tighter around their stuffed animal.

Oh

Oh

Oh no


End file.
